


Heart of the Sea

by BlueStarPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Empire, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lost Love, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Pirate Hunk, Pirate Lance, Pirates, Reincarnation, Slow To Update, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarPaladin/pseuds/BlueStarPaladin
Summary: The fire within him consumed him. So warm, loving. Yet as his gaze remained on the blue orbs, he couldn’t deny their unquestionable coolness. They kept him under but strengthened the fire within him. Warm but cold at the same time, a feeling so contrasting it left him in awe.He felt a warm breath against his lips, almost touching-“Never go near the sea. Don’t look at it, don’t listen to it but most importantly never touch it. Understand?”Keith jerked up quickly from his sleep, his eyes blinking away the haziness within his eyes before focusing on his surroundings.[I suck at summaries. I'll add more tags as I go]WILL DELETE EVERYTHING AND MAKE THIS A ONE-SHOT.





	1. Calling you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never go near the sea. Don’t look at it, don’t listen to it, but most importantly never touch it. Understand?”
> 
> That was the universal rule of Keith's life. He's had to follow it ever since Shiro adopted him from a church as an orphan, not even having the opportunity to look at the vast blue thanks to his brother's efforts. He's been living inland until Shiro's childhood friend, Matt, called them up to offer Keith a gig as a blacksmith. They accepted and moved to a town that was right next to the sea.
> 
> OR
> 
> Keith is having repeating dreams of a person with captivating blue eyes. He wants to find who the person is and why they keep appearing in his dreams. He feels that the person is connected to the sea so he goes to it, even though he is forbidden to go near it.
> 
> (I suck at summaries. I'll add more tags as I go)

_Gentle loving hands touched his chest with so much care and tenderness in a way one would touch the most fragile of glass. They weren’t warm but they weren’t cold either. Their lukewarm temperature was comfortable, travelling up from his chest towards his cheek in a loving manner._

_They took their time to reach his face, cupping it lovingly and with care. Their movement set aflame something within his chest, a passion as strong as a flame. He felt warm, adored by those hands that were touching him._

_His eyes looked up at the blue orbs that were above him, watching him with fondness within them. They were blue like the colour of the skies yet this shade of blue was much more deeper, holding in so many emotions all at once. It was like a storm, sinking it’s enemies while caring for those they love with devotion._

_The blue eyes leaned down closer and now that he saw them more clearly, he found himself trapped anew in understanding the storm behind them. Hands touched his cheeks and his breath hitched._

_The fire within him consumed him. So warm, loving. Yet as his gaze remained on the blue orbs, he couldn’t deny their unquestionable coolness. They kept him under but strengthened the fire within him. Warm but cold at the same time, a feeling so contrasting it left him in awe._

_He felt a warm breath against his lips, almost touching-_

**_“Never go near the sea. Don’t look at it, don’t listen to it but most importantly never touch it. Understand?”_ **

Keith jerked up quickly from his sleep, his eyes blinking away the haziness within his eyes before focusing on his surroundings. Fire and the sound of pounding steel. He was still in the workshop.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Finally decided to join me?”

Keith looked to the side to see his boss, Matt Holt, or better known as the best blacksmith in town.

“Sorry, I dozed off.” Keith stood up from above the hay and stretched before approaching his workstation. The heat of the fire conquered the entire workshop with its warmth but Keith didn’t mind at all. On contrary, he found assurance in the lit up flames.

“Geez~ Having those lewd dreams again? It must be a sign from the heavens that yo-“

“They’re not lewd! They’re… They’re just dreams okay!? Let it go. I won’t do it again.”

“That’s what you said the last time you dozed off and woke up in sweat. This isn’t the first time it happened.” Matt gave him a ‘look’ that he picked up from Shiro when he would scold him.

It was his brother Shiro who found him the blacksmith gig and since he had no other choice, Keith complied. Both he and Shiro weren’t doing so well financially and so they took every offer that was thrown at them.

This meant that one day when Matt, one of Shiro’s closest friends, called him up and offered the job, they immediately took it. It also meant that they had to travel and move from one town to another in order to come work at the blacksmith shop.

At least Keith did while Shiro went out to look for other jobs. He had applied for the position of a coastal guard and luckily with his built and personality, they accepted him without a second thought.

Keith didn’t remember much of his past but he remembered meeting Shiro as if it was yesterday. He was an orphan, thrown away by his parents and left in front of the door of a church where the local nuns had taken him in as their own. All his biological parents had left him was his name on a small piece of paper and a small blade with a black hilt.

That’s what the nuns had told him anyway but it wasn’t as if he had any other way of knowing. His time at the church was a blur but he remembers the moment Shiro had walked in through those large doors. He was around five at the time and Shiro was in his early twenties.

He took him in and despite Shiro seeing himself as Keith’s father, Keith could never see him in such a way. They were more like brothers, close and there if they ever needed each other’s backs.

“Katie said she wanted to pick you up today. Said something about the kraken theory.”

Keith’s lips curved just a tiny bit. He always liked talking about conspiracy theories with her. It gave him the time to think about things he otherwise wouldn't have time to think about and it was also a way for him to cool off and be himself. Not thinking about his financial situation or the fact that they had no place to call their own.

Keith and Shiro had moved into town a week ago and ever since then they stayed with the two Holt siblings. They’ve welcomed them with open arms but both he and Shiro knew that they couldn’t overstay their welcome.

“Keith!” The door of the workshop opened without a warning, revealing a small figure behind it. The light from the outside shone into the dark room, revealing all the dust and dirt that was inside.

“Are you done for the day? I have this new theory I want to talk to you about.” Pidge walked in, not bothering to close the door behind her, expecting to just come in and out with Keith.

“You’ll break the door if you make an entrance like that again. I told you-“

“I know, sorry about that.” She walked up to Keith, grabbing his hand, “Let’s go! Fresh air awaits!”

“Okay, okay I got it! Gimme a sec.” Keith took off his equipment before following Pidge out. They turned to Matt who smiled at them before they took their leave, “Dinner is at 9! Don’t miss it!”

“We won’t!” Pidge assured before they were gone.

The town of Exor was just beside the deep blue seas and was covered in pure white. White buildings, roads and clouds. There were flowers of different kinds on every balcony you would set your sights on but even though this town seems like paradise, it isn’t immune to the attacks of pirates and thugs who are drawn in by the riches.

Keith didn’t live here long enough to know but Pidge told him that there had been quite a few pirate raids in the past. Most of the time they would be carried out at night and would end as soon as they had began.

Despite these raids, pirates did venture out into the town during the day as well. As long as they can prove to the authorities that they’re not a pirate, no harm will come to them.

Keith and Pidge made their way up to a hill, their favourite place to talk about many different conspiracy theories while also having a good view of the sea. Something that made Keith uneasy especially since the blue of the sea resembled the blue of those eyes in his dreams, closer than any kind of blue he had tried to compare it to before.

“Did you doze off at the workshop again?” Pidge asked out of the blue, gaining Keith’s attention.

“Maybe.” He looked away, knowing that if he lied, Pidge would pick up on it. They’ve known each other ever since Shiro adopted him and were together before they went down their separate paths. Pidge had moved away with her brother, leaving Keith and Shiro behind.

“Is it the same dream?”

“Yeah.” He doesn’t know when the nightmares have begun because he had them ever since he could remember but… Now that he’s closer to the sea, it’s as if they’ve become more frequent. The feelings of the person in his dreams are stronger and the touch feels almost real, too real.

“Hmmm… Remember the incubus theory? Maybe you’re really under a spell-“

“Nope! No, no! It’s definitely not an incubus.” That would be absurd. Besides, the touch of the stranger was too tender to be that of an incubus.

“A curse then? Tell me more so I have something to go on.” She sat down on the grass, taking out a book from her backpack.

Keith sat down beside her, his arms folded while he eyed the sea before them, “They’re always the same. The scenarios may be different but there’s always the same person within them. I can’t make out their face or anything else apart from their blue eyes. They shine brightly in the dark so I can’t focus on anything else.” There were also the touches so tender they hurt but he wasn’t about to tell Pidge about that. She would just call it a ‘lewd dream’ and leave it at that.

Pidge hummed while listening, trying to put the pieces together, “I'm sticking with a curse. If they’re appearing in your dreams all the time then it must mean something. Maybe a warning? Or a message? Do they talk?”

Keith tried to remember but the only image that would come to mind is the movement of their lips with no sounds coming out.

“Yeah but I can’t hear them.”

“Strange… I have no idea what it might be. Other than a curse that is.” There was just too little to go on. She played with the idea for a while now, ever since Keith told her about it but she would always come to a dead end.

“You said their eyes were blue. What if it has something to do with the sea? It would explain why Shiro is so set to not let you near it.” She looked up at the vast blue of the sea.

The sea does hold many mysteries within it. Despite everything that Shiro says, Keith can’t help but be drawn towards it. As if it’s calling for him. Just as thinks about reaching out to touch it, Shiro’s voice rings within his mind.

**_“Never go near the sea. Never ever touch it. Understand?”_ **

Those words are holding him onto land like an anchor; preventing him from advancing further ahead.

“Then let’s go to the beach.”

“What?" Keith turned in surprise, “Go to the sea?”

“Yeah just to touch it. It’s just water Keith.”

“I know but…”

**_“Never go near the sea.”_ **

“You don’t have to set foot in it. We’ll just go to the beach. No harm done, right? Besides, you almost agreed to go yesterday.”

They were talking in Pidge’s bedroom, playing with the idea to go. Keith opened the window to leap out and jump out before Shiro had come in. It was pure coincidence and maybe fate that he had come in at that exact moment. It was frustrating.

“We’ll sneak out at night. Shiro won’t notice us and before he knows it, we’ll be right back as if we never left. Come on Keith~ It’s the only lead we have.”

Pidge looked at him with wide pleading eyes, set on going. He knows the look all too well by now and the fact that she wants to go because it’s her adventurous spirit calling out to her. Discovering new things is her passion.

“What time?”

Her eyes lit up, “Around 2 a.m. Matt and Shiro should be dead asleep by then.”

The two exchanged mischievous looks, set on a plan. The dreams have been eating away at him for too long. So long that if he gets any chance he has to find an answer, Keith will take it. He hopes that one day he’ll be able to meet the owner of those deep blue eyes.

Shiro or not, the sea may hold answers he’s searching for.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back!”

Shiro unbuckled the sword that was on the belt around his waist, settling it down to lean against the wall. He looked up to see Pidge on a couch beside the bookshelf, reading a book.

“Where’s Keith?”

“Right here.”

He turned to spot Keith on the other couch, laying down with a book in hand as well. Shiro raised a brow, “You? Reading? Am I dreaming?”

Keith grumbled, “If there would be something else for me to do, then I’d do it.” Swordsmanship was his thing but he would rather read than stare at the wall the whole day. The book he had gotten from Pidge was interesting too. Something about mermaids and how they prove the existence of the kraken.

“Did you do anything I should know about?”

Keith’s violet eyes turned towards Shiro, “No.”

“I can vouch for him Shiro. He was at the workshop the whole day.” Matt spoke up from the kitchen, almost done with their dinner.

“After that we went up the hill like usual. Nothing to worry about.” Pidge assured him as well. They were his ears and eyes when he couldn’t be there to watch over Keith. They weren’t as strict though, not reporting everything to Shiro. They understood that Shiro was just an overprotective brother and that Keith needed some space.

“Good. I wouldn’t want you getting into trouble.” He walked into the kitchen that was connected to the living room. The Holt house was a two story house with three rooms on the second floor and everything else on the ground floor.

Keith rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the book, “Whatever.”

“How was your day Shiro? Anything new at the coastal guard?”

The coastal guard was a branch of the kingdom of Altea. It was peaceful in contrast to Zarkon and his own empire. Soon Zarkon would wage war against them with the aim to conquer the land. Surprisingly he made no efforts to move, as of yet.

“Fishermen have reported the sighting of a wooden ship. Most likely a pirate ship so everyone is on edge. We were sent to investigate but nothing was there.”

“Pirates? It wouldn’t be their first raid if they decided to come here.”

“I know, you’ve told me that but still, one can never be too careful.”

“Right…” Being too careful and worrying all the time, that was his brother.

 

* * *

 

Keith opened his eyes to look at the clock that had 2 a.m. written on it. It was time.

He looked to the side to see his brother on the other bed, sleeping soundly and tiredly. Keith didn’t blame him thought since he knew that Shiro had a lot on his shoulders. This would just add on it, if he knew that is.

Keith slipped out of the bed tiredly, not bothering to change into his pyjamas before going to bed. Being too tired, Shiro didn’t notice at all.

He quietly made his way out of the room before spotting light in Pidge’s bedroom. She peeked out when she spotted Keith making his way towards her, “Ready?”

“Ready.”

They grinned mischievously before quietly making their way out of the house. Once outside, the cool air hit them as if to wake them up, their minds set on the sea.

Not surprisingly, the street lights were still lit in the night. The pubs and taverns were filled with drunk merchants and sailors that had docked for the night. Women and men laughed, drinking to their hearts content.

Keith and Pidge made their way through the crowd, trying to find a path that was less crowded. Somehow they managed to do that, making their way to the harbour where sailors lured women onto their ships.

Among the other ships docked, the two noticed one that stood out of place. It had dark wood and had sails with holes in them. It was only missing a black flag to make it look like a pirate ship but since it was docked here, it probably wasn’t. Keith still had his doubts.

“Let’s go a bit further away from the harbour. There’s a quiet beach close by. Nobody will be there this late.” Pidge pulled on his sleeve, dragging him behind her. Seeing the sea this up close sparked something uneasy within him but since it was so dark, the bright blue couldn’t be seen.

Looking into the distance, it was as if the sky and the sea were one. An endless abyss of darkness that stretched for eternity. It was never ending with not a single spark of light.

Keith could feel his boots sink into the sand, the realisation that they were this close to the water hit him. He took a deep breath, feeling the saltness of the sea fill in his lungs. It was salty but refreshing in it’s coldness.

“Are you okay?” Pidge asked while Keith nodded, “I’m fine.”

“Any visions? Anything?”

His violet eyes were trained on the black abyss, looking at the calm waves hitting the shore and the sand.

“Nothing.”

He kneeled down, sinking his fingers into the sand before sitting down. He felt the sand surround him as the cold air blew towards him. The coldness of the air reminded him of the person in his dreams. Their presence cold and refreshing just like the air coming from the sea.

He closed his eyes, feeling the gentle hand reach out to touch him but stopping just before it does. It was so close yet incredibly far at the same time. The conflicting feelings of the sensation drove him mad because every time he thinks he understands, he ends up back where he began.

Despite the troubling feelings within him, he feels closer to the person than ever before. Even if their hands aren’t touching him, they’re closer, much closer than ever before. Just like the distance between himself and the sea.

“Keith?”

He opened his eyes in startle, spotting Pidge’s worried gaze, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Y-Yeah… I just… feel strange.”

“How so? Do you feel anything? Does it have anything to do with the sea?” There was excitement in her voice but Keith was uncertain.

“Well, I definitely feel something now. I felt as if the person was close, really close.”

“The one in your dreams?”

He nodded. The sea was dark and the waters were black as well. The only light that shone down on it was moonlight, separating the sea from the sky to reveal that it's actually there.

The blue of those orbs in his dreams remind him of the sea as well. Their coldness soothing over his skin and their gentle touch… Keith shook his head. Would he find out if he touched the water? Would it be as gentle?

“What’re you doing? Are you gonna touch it?” Pidge watched as Keith stood up, taking a step towards the water. He stopped just before his feet would touch the wet sand, thinking his actions over.

“It’s just water, right? No harm done.”

“Exactly! That’s what I’ve been saying all this time!” She huffed, crossing her arms. She did spare Keith a reluctant look though, “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine Pidge.” His voice sounded harsher than he intended but that’s only because he’s frustrated by how Shiro imposed those rules on him. Sea is just water, why shouldn’t he touch it?

“The sea is but a shadow of its former self.”

They both jumped up in startle when they heard someone speak up behind them. They turned to see a woman covered in a white scarf standing not far from them. She wore brown trousers, a blue shirt and the white scarf. Strands of white hair were sticking out from under the scarf and both Pidge and Keith noticed that she had a sheathed sword hanging on her belt.

The sight of it made them uneasy.

“Can we help you?” Keith asked warily, his hand on his blade that was attached to the back of his belt. He always carried it with him as both a weapon and a memento.

Blue eyes trailed up and down their bodies, noting their alert. A small smile of hurt showed up on her face, her eyes meeting them before looking behind them at the sea.

“The sea is not what it used to be. The once fierce oceans that all would fear have become dull, turning into weak waves with no will at all.”

Pidge and Keith looked at one another before returning their sights on the mysterious woman. Her skin was warm, a darker shade of brown to show that she had been exposed to the warm rays of the sun.

“What do you mean?” Pidge raised her hand halfway up to grab her attention, “The sea has lost its spirit? How?”

Blue eyes moved to Pidge, “The sea is alive. It’s powerful and unpredictable, fierce but gentle at the same time. It tests those who dare to venture far into it, housing creatures yet unknown to man under its depths.”

_Fierce but gentle… Cold yet warm…_ Keith remembers the blue orbs of the person within his dreams.

“Yet the sea has lost its heart. The core essence of it’s being. It was taken away ten thousand years ago by a man that loved the sea more than anything else. A notorious pirate whose name was forgotten, washed away by the passage of time. He loved the sea and the sea loved him back.”

Keith and Pidge looked at each other again. They didn’t know what to make of it.

“For ten thousand years, the sea has been searching for its heart. A treasure so precious that if one wields it, they will be able to control all of the seas and oceans. The spirit of the sea will bend to their will and the world will be theirs.”

Pidge was all ears, theories already swirling in her head, “Then where do we find it?”

Blue eyes of the woman turned to Keith, holding his gaze in a way Keith didn’t know how to describe it.

“The heart of the sea is within your reach.” She pointed to the waves behind them, “All you have to do is touch the water.”

Keith looked back at the calm waves and now that the woman mentioned it, they did seem a bit dull. They were weak and had little force in their splash. Then again, Keith was never close enough to it to know.

He was tempted to move, touch the water. Prove to Shiro that there was nothing to it and that there was no need to worry about simple water. Then again, the image of the blue shining orbs and the woman’s words made him uneasy.

His leg moved a step, hesitant but desperate. Everything he did was so contrasting, his actions and his feelings were all mushed up onto a pile. He blamed it onto the person within his dreams. Everything they did was a mystery but it was that very essence that drew him near.

He wants to return their touch, know their name. They were close now, closer than ever before. The waves were just before his feet. All it takes is one step. Just one-

_ “PIRATES!” _

_ “AHHH!!!” _

_ “RUN!” _

All three turned when they heard the screams emerging from the harbour. The heavy steps of running booth could be heard even from the beach where they were, the sounds of gunfire shot through the screams like a spear.

“Pirates! Keith we have to go!”

Pidge grabbed Keith’s arm, pulling him back but stopped when their eyes caught sight of the woman. Her beautiful white hair emerged from under the scarf, almost shining in the moonlight.

“Don’t run away from the sea. It’s calling for you.” Her voice gained on strength, her gaze that of determination, “You can find the heart of the sea.”

Keith’s hand turned into a fist. The image of Shiro heading out to defend the town is frightening but that is the duty of coastal guards. They protect the town and it’s people so Shiro will be out there, battling the pirates.

“We have to go.” He ran towards the stairs, passing the woman on his way.

“We’ll meet again.” A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips but Keith couldn’t stop to think twice about it. Both Shiro and Matt were in danger. They had no time to spare.

 

* * *

 

“This way!”

They ran, Pidge leading the way back to their house. The streets were crowded with people fleeing the harbour. There were sounds of canon fire and the sounds of buildings being hit. Rock and wood flew over their heads as they ran.

In the crowd, they could spot some pirates, killing innocent civilians but also taking all the valuables they could get. Gunfire was loud and soon they spotted coast guards coming into their sights, moving to defend the town.

“Hurry!”

They managed to make it to the Holt house, opening the door with a thud before closing it behind them.

“Shiro!”

“Matt!”

They searched the house but both Matt and Shiro were nowhere to be seen.

“They must be out in the battle! We have to go out!”

Keith reached for the swords that he knew were hidden beneath the couch. A blacksmith always has swords somewhere in their house, courtesy of Matt. He gave one to Pidge and took one for himself as well.

They ran out, searching for any sign of Shiro or Matt.

“Haha!”

They came to a holt when a pirate jumped before them and Keith quickly intercepted his sword just before it could cut through them. He held his sword tightly, moving to take down the pirate in one swift move.

Never underestimate Keith when it comes to swordsmanship. If it’s a sword against sword, he’ll win no doubt.

“Come on!”

They met a few more pirates on their way, slashing through them before spotting a group of costal guard soldiers on the front lines.

Keith froze in place when he spotted Shiro on the ground with two pirates to his left and right, holding him down before a person that had had too much of a presence for him to be a pirate. What gave him away were his clothes which were purple in colour, decorated with medals and other garment resembling a high ranking official of Galra empire.

The man didn’t seem to be a human at all, sprouting purple skin and ears resembling those of a bat.

“That must be a solider of Zarkon.” Pidge whispered but Keith gripped his sword tighter. He caught sight of Matt behind the creature as well, holding him in case Shiro tries to escape.

“The word is that you know where the heart of the sea is.” The purple creature spoke and from where Keith and Pidge were, they could hear him just enough to make out what he’s saying.

“Where is it?” His voice was brute, moving to grab Shiro’s hair to make him look up.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The creature grumbled, jerking Shiro’s head up. A pained scream escaped Shiro, struggling against the two pirates that held him down.

“If you tell us we’ll leave. You’ll save the lives of many in this town. A fair trade I would say.”

Keith could see the hesitation on Shiro’s face. He clenched his jaw in frustration and helplessness.His brother would do anything to save the lives of others. Even if he didn’t-

“Alright. I’ll tell you.”

The creature grinned, satisfied.

“Take him to the ship. We have what we came for, kill the rest.”

“What? But you said-“

“Did we make a deal? Or did I promise, even swear that I’d let them live? Now that we have you, the rest are useless.”

The pirates pushed Shiro up as the creature made its leave. He stopped before another man that was dressed more like a pirate. His face was mostly covered by a hood he wore, his coat stretching up to his knees. He wore a black eyepatch on his right eye and had a wooden stick instead of his left leg.

“Take whatever you want. The rest is yours Rolo, just as we agreed.”

“Understood. Give my thanks to Zarkon.” Rolo grinned, taking out his sword before ordering his men to raid any house they can find. There was a woman with blonde hair beside him, probably his second in command. Keith didn’t have the time to ponder over that, his eyes following Shiro and Matt as they were dragged away.

“We have to follow.”

Pidge nodded, the sight of her brother captive pushing her forward.

They followed the creature to the port, watching as they board a boat that would take them back to their ship. Further out into the sea, they spotted two ships. Pirates.

“Let’s go. We have to get on those ships.”

Pidge moved forward but Keith hesitated. Soon he was pulled along by Pidge though, spotting the boat as Shiro and Matt drifted out onto the sea. If those ships leave, it’ll be all over.

“If we steal a boat, they might see us from the ship.” That would be too much of a risk, “Do you know how to swim?”

“What? Pidge I never touched the sea!” How was he suppose to swim!?

“Shit.” She swore under her breath, panic settling in as Shiro and Matt drifted further and further away. There had to be a way…

“We can use this.” Keith spotted a wide paddle on one of the smaller boats docked. There were life wests and emergency floats inside as well,  “We’ll be afloat with these.”

Pidge didn’t waste time to grab the round float. They had no time to think this through. They ran towards the docks, stepping onto the wooden bridge with the sea below. They stopped at the edge, Keith’s eyes meeting the dark water beneath.

He remembered the blue orbs, looking straight at him with outstretched arms, as if waiting for him to come. He hesitated to jump, Shiro’s warnings ringing in his ears.

**_“Never go near the sea. Never touch it.”_ **

Pidge fumbled in place, looking at the small boat and Matt before turning to Keith. She has no other choice.

“Sorry.” 

She pushed him into the water and with a splash, Keith sank down, the water surrounding him on all sides.

The sea was cold, coiling around him and leaving not a single space between him and the water. He felt heavy, a huge vibration shook the entirety of the water. A feeling so strong it stung at his chest.

Then he felt the water change, cold currents were replaced with warmer ones. The water surrounding him was gentle, holding him tenderly within itself as if he was as fragile as a feather.

He closed his eyes, the gentle hands finally reached him and the blue orbs shone brightly in the dark. Then he saw something he rarely sees in any of his dreams. The person smiled warmly, fondly, as their hands came to rest on the sides of his head.

He felt overcome by joy, excitement, anticipation, longing, yearning and an emotion he couldn’t fully understand. He surrendered himself to the figure on top of him just like he had surrendered himself to the sea.

The person leaned closer, their lips wide in joy as they whispered, _“I’ve found you”_ into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm notorious for posting new stories but never updating. I had this idea for a while now but because there are so many damn good pirate fanfics I decided not to write my own. Recently I changed my mind and decided to write it, screw it.
> 
> I'm still a newbie at Voltron fics so I hope the characters are not too OC...
> 
> Writing this instead of an assignment... I'm screwed...
> 
> Plus it's 1 a.m. so if there are any mistakes I'm really sorry. I hate reading my terrible writing to check for spelling errors... blah...


	2. Pirate's captive

“Ke-h! Kei-th! Keith! Are you okay!? Can you breathe!?”

Keith emerged from under the water, his hair wet as he looked up, taking deep breaths to relieve his lungs. His heart was pounding and his lungs were retracting and expanding now that he was above the water again.

Pidge was holding him tightly to keep him floating above. She reached out for the round float, handing it to him for support.

“We gotta hurry! The ship will leave without us!” She could see Matt and Shiro out of the corner of her eyes, boarding the dark purple ship with the creature in tow. Once they were on, she noticed other purple creatures come to detain them, probably the soldiers of the empire.

Keith looked up with his vision blurred. Compared to seconds before when he felt heavy, now he felt as light as a feather. He felt as if he was floating in the water, a relieving feeling. Although he also felt something else…

He could feel hands around him. He knew they were there but when he turned around, he couldn’t see anyone. They were wrapped around him, as if someone was embracing him from behind. It was chilling, especially when he would close his eyes and feel the cool breath that’s always present within his dreams just behind his neck.

“Hurry! Kick the water and hold onto the float.” Pidge helped him move, kicking his legs against the water to get to the ship. For now he had to push the strange sensations away and focus on getting Shiro back.

They swam towards the ship with as much stealth as they could manage in their panicked state. Pidge had her eyes set on the ship Matt and Shiro boarded but much to her horror the ship began to sail.

“No! No! No! We have to make it!”

They fastened their pace but no matter how much they kicked and pushed, the ship was getting further and further away. It’s massive size slowly began to shrink the further away it moved.

Their breathing became uneven, forcing every muscle in their body to move, push forward against the waves. They felt dread pass over them like the cold winds that blew against them. They were the very same winds that helped the ship gain in speed, pushing their sails forward and onto the open sea.

The ship was out of their reach.

“No! No! No! No! Matt! Matt!” Pidge cried, raising her hand up to reach at the ship as if she could touch it. Her short arms had no chance of reaching her brother and she was left hopelessly behind, watching her brother being taken away.

Keith clenched his jaw with eyes trained on the disappearing ship. Shiro was gone.

There had to be a way. They had to reach the ship.

Violet eyes moved left and right before spotting the other ship that was just beside the dark purple one. This must be the ship of the pirates that are raiding the town. After they’re done, they’ll sail away as well.

They probably came here together which means that they must know where Shiro and Matt were taken. If this was their only lead, then they had to board the other ship.

“The pirate ship is still here. We’re boarding it.” He didn’t give Pidge the benefit of the doubt before taking her hand to push her along with him.

Pidge didn’t hesitate to follow. Just like Keith, she saw the pirate ship as their only hope of ever seeing Matt and Shiro again.

They swam to the ship quietly and looked up to see if there were any openings for them to climb through. There weren’t any but there were ropes that were attached to the top of the ship which were most likely prepared for those who would return from the raid.

Pidge was the first one to climb up, pushing her legs against the wood of the ship while holding the rope tightly in her hands. She climbed up while Keith readied himself to get out of the water. Getting in was easy but getting out of the sea was weary.

The water turned heavy again to hold him down with determination to keep him in the sea. If the sea was calling out to him, then this would show its determination not to let him get out of its grasp. Now that the sea had him, it wasn’t about to let him go.

He squeezed his eyes shut to sense the presence behind him. They were holding onto him tightly, not willing to let go. He felt a desperate feeling of fear in the person embracing him, as if letting go will mean that they’d never be able to hold him again.

He knew nothing about this mysterious presence. Nothing as to why they were appearing within his dreams or why they were looking at him with such passion. Keith had never felt anything like it from anyone else. He didn’t know what to make of it or what to do to return their touch.

This was different from anything he ever felt before. Instead of passion he felt fear soar through him. It was a feeling so strong that it rivalled all the tender emotions he had felt in his dreams before.  That’s why Keith decided to do something he never attempted.

He kept his eyes shut as he reached out to touch one of the invisible hands. He felt the soft knuckles beneath his fingers and once he made contact, the person flinched.

Keith didn’t say anything, not feeling the need to. He didn’t even know if the person would hear him but he hoped that his feelings would be enough to ask them to let go.

His hand remained on the one belonging to the owner of those blue orbs, pleading for them to release him. He focused on his emotions and his urgency to save Shiro.

The person must have felt it but Keith could sense their hesitation. Slowly and steadily their hold on him weakened. The invisible hands were still there but now it was bearable enough for Keith to move. The water ceased its drag on him and allowed him to climb up onto the ship.

His feet made contact with the wood of the ship’s side. He began to climb, leaving the water under him as he rose up.

Pidge was in the process of climbing into the ship through a canon hole when Keith looked up. She managed to get in before holding out a hand to help him. He took it and climbed into the pirate ship.

“We made it.” Pidge whispered and now that they were inside, they took a second to take in their surroundings.

The lower deck of the ship was full of canons with enough bombs to take down at least five other ships. Piles of wooden boxes were stacked atop one another at the corners in what the two could only guess was storage for weaponry.

The canon deck was spacious but since it was an area that pirates probably frequent a lot they had to get out of there and onto another part of the ship.

“What do we do now? Did you even think this through?”

In the situation they were, neither of them were in any position to think about anything.

“We’ll hide and when we get the chance, we’re taking one of the crew hostage. Then we’ll be the ones to lay out the rules.”

Pidge’s brow rose, “Keith, they’re pirates. They won’t care if you take one of them hostage.”

This time Keith turned towards her, “What?”

“They’re pirates, hello!” Not in a single one of her books did a pirate come back to save his ally. Never.

Keith was about to counter before they both flinched. The door of the upper deck opened and they scrambled to find a hiding spot. Luckily they managed to throw themselves into a pile of nets just under the stairs.

They listened to the sound of boots nearing them before passing them to look out one of the canon holes.

“Any good catches?” The pirate was leaning out the hole, addressing someone that was outside. Then they heard the sounds of pirates climbing up the ropes onto the ship.

“Heh! Sucked them dry~ Haha!”

The pirates didn’t hide their excitement as they climbed further up and onto the upper deck. Keith peeked from under the nets, watching the pirate that was welcoming his fellow crew back return onto the upper deck.

Once the door was closed and the coast was clear, Keith grabbed Pidge’s hand to find a new hiding spot.

“Quick!”

He noticed a hatch that was leading further down the ship. He didn’t know what was there but he took his chances. They stumbled upon a storage area of some sort and Keith didn’t waste time to close the hatch behind them.

The storage room had a small round window on the right so Pidge quickly approached it. They were dead silent, listening to the sound of footsteps above and the voices of the pirates before they felt the ship move.

The anchor was pulled up and the ship was set in motion to soar out into the open sea. There was no going back now. They were on a pirate ship with no idea as to where it was headed. They watched as the town they came from began to disappear from their view.

“What do we do now? We don’t even know where the ship is headed.” The sea is endless. The pirates could take them anywhere, even worse, something could happen to them.

“We’ll be fine. We just need something to bargain with them.”

“And what would that be? We’re on a pirate ship! Two against a whole crew of pirates! We can’t win this.” Pidge was right but Keith didn’t want to admit it.

“There has to be a way.” Patience yields focus… Just like Shiro used to say.

_ “Kwaaa! Kwaaa! Here! Here!” _

Pidge and Keith looked up when they heard someone speak up from just above them. The hatch began to open and Keith quickly took out his blade. Their cover was blown.

“Hoo? What do we have here~ Trespassers?” The pirate was the same one they saw in town. The one that was with the creature when they apprehended Shiro. This must be the captain.

Keith launched himself forwards, swinging his blade towards the pirate who unsheathed his sword quickly, managing to stop Keith’s attack just before it was about to hit him.

The captain grinned and applied more force into his sword to try and push Keith onto the ground. Keith didn’t let him though, pushing back against the pirate with his blade.

_“Here! Here!”_

They noticed a red parrot that was flying over the captain’s head. It must have seen them when they boarded the ship. There was no other way for the pirates to know that they were onboard.

If Keith remembered correctly, the captain’s name was Rolo. 

Rolo whistled mockingly while looking at the two intruders, “You have skill, I’ll give you that. You're unlucky that you found yourself on my ship. Your fate was set the moment you boarded and now you have nowhere to run.”

The captain pushed against Keith with much more force, successfully managing to push him backwards before jumping down from the stairs. He didn’t wait for Keith to recover, lunching his sword forward towards him.

Keith moved his blade to defend but stumbled. His blade was too small to have any chance of taking down a bigger sword. Compared to Rolo’s sword, his resembled a dagger. It was a factor so crucial that it could determine the outcome of the fight.

The two blades clashed and another figure stepped down from the ladder. It was the woman with blonde hair they had seen earlier. She smiled and quickly leaped towards Keith. She was quick on her feet, bending down to hit Keith’s legs with her own. He fell down, his blade falling out of his hand.

He cried in pain when he felt a leg on his chest, opening his eyes to see the captain above him. This wasn’t good…

“Gahh!”

“Pidge!”  Keith tilted his head to the side to see the blonde woman apprehend Pidge. She held both of her arms behind her back while pushing her against the wall of the ship.

“How did you manage to get here? Did you sneak in?” Rolo pushed his foot against Keith’s chest, making him groan in pain. He reached out to push the captain’s foot with his arms but the position he was in prevented him from having any chance of doing so.

“You two must have a death wish to come aboard a pirates’ ship. Get them up to the upper deck!” Rolo gave out his command and the crew complied.

Three pirates came down the stairs, restraining both Keith and Pidge before taking them upstairs. They tied their hands with cuffs and pushed them through the crowd of other crew members that were watching from above.

“Haha! You have a cute face!”

“Let’s play~”

“Welcome~ Welcome~”

The crew took joy in their despair as they made their way up to the upper deck. The fresh air of the night was soothing when compared to the cramped storage room they tried to hide in.

_“Captured! Captured!”_

The parrot flew over their heads as the men restraining them pushed them onto the ground. They had no mercy at all, finding joy and amusement every time Keith would as much as flinch or grumble in pain.

“Now then, what do we do with you?” The crew split to the sides to let their captain pass through, moving to stand before the prisoners. Keith tightened his fists in frustration, pulling at the cuffs in hopes that they would break.

“Hahaha! Scared little ones?”

“I say we throw them to the sharks!”

“We should shoot them!”

The crew got rowdy, entertained by the idea of Keith's and Pidge’s demise. They were at the pirates’ mercy like toys they could play with. Keith never felt so helpless in his entire life.

Rolo hushed his crew before his eyes slowly moved from Pidge to Keith, examining them like objects to be sold. Which was in fact the very idea that was going through his mind, “Why don’t we make use of these pests? Instead of killing them, we’ll take them to the slave market. I’m sure we’ll be able to fetch a high price for them.”

Dread spread through Pidge’s features, freezing in place. Slaves… “You can go ahead and try! We’re not afraid of you! You’re just filthy-“

“Quiet” Pidge’s eyes widened, feeling a small cold dagger against her neck, “Girls should behave themselves.”

“Easy Nyma. We need them well and alive otherwise they’ll be useless to us.” Rolo grinned and moved his hand to point at them, a signal for the crew to take them away, “Put them in the cell. That’ll be your new home for the next couple of days.”

 

* * *

 

Keith and Pidge struggled against their restraints as two pirates pushed them down to the lower deck again. They passed the deck where the canons were being held, taking another set of stairs to go even lower.

The lowest floor of the ship was dark, housing a pile of treasure chests on one side while having a cell on the other. The cell was very small, most probably because they needed more space for the riches and treasures.

Keith and Pidge were pushed inside before the pirates locked the cell door. They turned to look at them with amused grins before making their way up again. They closed the wooden door with a thud, leaving the two prisoners behind.

Keith’s violet eyes turned towards the treasure chests that were near them. He could see golden coins inside them. Some of the chests were open while others were closed but from what he could see, they were all full to the top, some even overflowing and spilling out of their containment.

“These cuffs won’t budge. See if you can find anything long and sharp.” Pidge quickly set off to work, surveying the cell for anything she could use to get herself out of the cuffs. There was nothing around them, nothing they could use to get out.

“Shit!” Keith kicked at the bars, anger boiling over him. Instead of bargaining with the pirates, they ended up in a cell with no hopes of following Shiro and Matt. Worse off, what will they do if they’re taken to the slave market? Would they be separated?

Unease spread through him like fire in thought that he would never see Pidge again. She could hold her own but could she survive in the slave market? It would break both of them, destroy them from the outside and the inside as well.

“Kicking the bars won’t change anything Keith.”

“They might break if I kick them hard enough! We have to so something!”

“I know! I feel the same way, trust me! We have to be calm about this and figure out how-“

“Calm? How can I be calm when Shiro-“

Violet eyes widened when they spotted Pidge. She was hurt but most importantly worried. She had tried to hide it, be brave in face of the danger but now that it cracked to reveal her true emotions, Keith could see it all. She was right, he has to calm down.

They felt the ship increase in it’s swaying and heard the splashing of waves against the ship’s wooden exterior. The waves became rougher and held more force in their push.

Pidge managed to find a small hole among the wood of the ship, peeking out to see that the waves really did change. She noticed grey clouds in the distance, blending in well with the darkness of the night. The winds were picking up as well.

“I think there’s a storm coming.” Pidge pushed herself off the wall. As if they didn’t have enough trouble as it is.

“A storm?” Keith leaned in to have a peek as well, noting the change in water as well. He was no expert but it was definitely different from the calm waters in the harbour. The open sea was much fiercer, stretching out for miles with nothing but the sea to see.

“Oh right! This is your first storm out on the sea.” Pidge raised up a finger to show she remembered. If it weren’t for the situation they were in, she would take much more joy in teasing Keith about it.

She remembered the time they jumped into the water and… “Sorry. I didn’t mean to push you, I just…” Her eyes looked up when Keith placed a hand on her head.

“It’s not a big deal. I don’t hold a grudge against you for it or anything.” At the moment they were both set on reaching the ship that they didn’t think about anything else. He couldn’t blame Pidge for it.

A small smile appeared on her lips, “Glad to know I’m forgiven.”

“Partially.” Keith folded his arms.

“Huh? It’s just water Keith, get over it.”

“It’s not just water Pidge. The sea is alive, I felt it.”

“How?” The topic sparked her interest.

“I-I can’t explain it. It just… It has a will of its own. It can be cold but then hot a second later. It made me feel heavy but also light when it wanted to. It’s definitely alive.”

“Interesting. Perhaps it was because of what the mysterious woman told us? Something about the heart of the sea. It’s strange though because I didn’t feel anything. I felt normal, just like any other time I would go out for a swim.”

“I wouldn’t know what it normally feels like.” It was his first time in water.

“You’re right. It could be that you’re just not used to swimming or it’s something much more mystical.”

Keith sighed. Knowing Pidge, she was already thinking up the conspiracy theories behind it. Though he couldn’t help but think about them too. They were both geeks about it wether they wanted to admit it or not.

“Anyway we have to get out of here.” The lock of the cell wouldn’t budge and the cuffs were placed so tightly onto his wrists that he was surprised they didn’t begin to bleed. Pirates were ruthless and merciless.

 

* * *

 

The night was anything but quiet. Waves splashed and slammed against the ship, swaying it left and right. The constant movement made Pidge sick but Keith was unaffected.

Somehow he found the movement of the waves assuring and maybe it was foolish of him to think this but it was as if the water itself was banging on the wood to help them break free. Wishful thinking, he knows, but he was still free to think of it this way.

He felt stable standing on land but on the sea he knew that the water was in control. It has the power to do anything it wishes to them, push and pull at the ship in every direction it could. In fact that’s what the water was doing right this very moment.

Pidge tried to fall asleep but Keith decided to sit down and lean against the wood. The sensation of the sea was still new to him but he also wants to be awake in case some of the pirates decide to come down and pay them a visit.

Keith closed his eyes, listening to the creaking of the wood, the splashing of the waves, as well as thunder that pierced through the skies like a spear. Due to the storm, the ship moved much more than it did before, tilting dangerously to the right before moving to the left.

He could hear the hurried footsteps of pirates on the upper deck. He heard them scream and yell, trying to stabilise the ship against the odds of the wind. Taking on the sea… He had heard that pirates enjoy taking on everything that the sea throws at them. He wonders if that is true.

 

* * *

 

Keith had tried to find some piece throughout the night, thinking that maybe if he gathered up enough energy, he would be able to face the pirates tomorrow. He couldn’t fall asleep but he knew of something as comforting as sleep.

He closed his eyes, trying to feel the mysterious presence that was always with him. They were close but unlike before, they weren’t embracing him. He could see the blue orbs before him, shining brightly in the dark. Now that he had seen the sea, experienced it, he could tell that the blue of those orbs was that of the ocean.

He felt the presence move closer, placing but a hand on his cheek. He relaxed when he felt their comforting touch against his skin.

_“I’m coming for you.”_

Keith stiffened after hearing them speak up. Then he remembered hearing their voice before, just when he had jumped into the sea. He was confused, almost excited at the new development. He felt their touch, saw their beautiful eyes but now he could hear their voice as well.

He tried to remember the tone of their voice, memorise the way it made something within him stir, yet as soon as he heard it, traces of his memory of it began to disappear. All that was left behind was the meaning of the words that were said.

He felt the hand slowly leave his cheek before the loud sound of bells woke him up.

Keith stirred up from his sleep, looking around at his surroundings before registering the sounds of the bells. They were loud and heavy, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps up on the top deck.

“Enemy ship!”

“Prepare the canons!”

"It's the Red Lion!"

“Enemy? More pirates?” Pidge quickly stood up to peek through the small hole, “There it is! Looks like it’s another pirate ship! It’s not a vessel of the empire nor our kingdom.”

“Let me see.” She moved to the side to let Keith look. As soon as his eyes moved to lay on the ship ahead, Keith felt a cold chill pass through his entire being. His eyes were wide, standing against the wall as if frozen.

He had lost his ability to breathe, air trapped within his lungs as if frozen in time. He didn’t even notice the way his body ceased all of it’s function nor did he notice the way he was stuck to the wall like glue.

The ship in the distance was black with red sails that were pushing it forward. The red of the sails was crimson bright while the wood of it was as dark as night. It moved across the waves as if they were parting in front of the ship to let it pass through. It sailed with elegance and swiftness, moving faster than any other ship he had seen in the distance of the shore.

“Ke-th? Keith?”

He flinched, moving away from the wall. He looked at Pidge who in return was taken aback, “Are you… Are you crying?”

“What?”

He moved his hands up to touch the skin just under his eyes but was surprised when he felt drops of water. He was crying.

“What happened? Did you see something? Why are you crying?”

“I-I don’t know.” He brushed the tears away but new ones appeared.

Keith had never cried before. Not when his parents left him as a baby nor when Shiro adopted him. He was close to shedding tears a couple of times when he would fall down and hurt himself but even then the tears wouldn’t appear. He never cried tears of pain nor happiness.

“Keith?” Pidge moved to place her hand on his shoulder when the canon fire blasted through the ship. They felt the ship shake, the canon fire damaging the side of it.

“We’re dead meat if we stay here!” The probability that a canon would hit the wall of their cell was very high.

Keith tried to ignore the water in his eyes to kick at the bars. They had no keys so he had to improvise. The only problem was that the damn bars wouldn’t budge!

Another canon was fired, too close for their liking. It was only a matter of time before it hits them! Pidge joined Keith in his efforts to kick down the bars, both of them kicking at the bars at the same time again and again.

The ship shook and the footsteps above fastened in their run. They heard the splashing of water both from pieces of wood falling down and pirates abandoning the ship.

Then it came, a blast so loud it sent a shockwave through their ears. They fell to the ground, the round ball of the canon barely missing them before flying off to the other side of the ship, tearing through the wall.

Keith looked up with hazed eyes, trying to focus them to see what had happened. He saw the gaping hole just between their cell and the other part of the ship. The hole was big enough for them to escape and jump down into the sea.

“P-Pidge?” He leaned down to see how Pidge was doing but from the looks of it, she wasn’t looking much better than him at all.

“Let’s go, we’re getting out.” He pulled her arm to support her, turning to jump out of the ship. He would have succeeded if another canon wasn’t fired right next to them, knocking them both over and into the sea.

Keith felt the water surround him again, coiling around him protectively. He felt so incredibly at peace but also very tired.

The sound of canon fire still rang at his ears, turning from sharp sounds of blasting into something soft at the back of his mind.

His body was limp and his mind was on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness. He didn’t find the strength within him to move, to swim upwards to save his life. He felt his lungs burn, leaving him dazed along with his blurred vision.

He blinked, looking up towards the surface of the water. He could make out a couple of dark objects against the light blue of the water and apart from that he could also see some of sun’s light reflect against the water.

He closed his eyes to feel the presence of those blue orbs near. All he could make out was a dark figure that swam towards him, their hands reaching out to touch the sides of his head. The blue eyes were shining brightly even against the blue of the sea.

Then he felt something warm against his lips, soft and tender with so much passion that it stabbed at his chest. The burn in his lungs lessened, his entire being passed over by a single calm wave.

His eyes closed as darkness threatened to take over. However, even if it did, Keith didn’t mind. The presence of the mysterious being soothed over his worries, their touch all the assurance he needs before everything becomes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith faints a lot in the first two chapters but I promise that it won't be a thing. It's just for the first two chapters so no more fainting.
> 
> 3 a.m. Going to sleep. If there are any spelling errors, I'll correct them tomorrow when i wake up. Adios and I hope you like it.
> 
> P.S. Beezer is a parrot.


	3. It's really you

His eyelids felt heavy and his body felt limp. He tried to focus, to see where he was until his eyes closed again. Even if he could open his eyes to look around, all he saw was a blur.

He could make out the warm colour of lamp light but also something larger just before him. The object was a shade of dark blue and it was close, much closer than the warm colours behind.

He felt the surface underneath him move, reminding him of a soft bed mattress under. It was soft and comfortable enough but in the state he was in, Keith had no way of knowing if it was actually what he thought it was.

He closed his eyes when he felt something against his forehead. He could feel something brush the bangs off his face, slowly and gently moving to rest on his forehead.

An image of a hand came to mind and he immediately remembered the presence that always followed him. Only this time it felt different, warmer than it was ever before.

“Rest.”

He barely made out the words but didn’t fight them. His body relaxed, taking in a deep breath while his eyes remained closed. He was so tired, so very exhausted. He couldn’t fight against it and so he decided to give up.

His mind swirled around just like the waves of the sea, pulling him down into their depths again. They didn’t manage to take him though because the warmth on his forehead anchored him from falling too deep.

He fell into the dark again but instead of fear, he felt something warm envelop him.

_“Stay with me.” He heard a soft voice speak up from underneath the darkness, followed by light that came with it. He felt the sensation of being outside again, standing atop a ship with someone beside him._

_The waves clashed against the exterior of the ship and the winds blew against them as if challenging them. He felt himself smile but even though it was him, he didn’t feel like he was in his own body._

_He felt his hands and legs move as if they had a will of their own. The sensation puzzled him, more so because he felt as if he wasn’t moving his own body. Somebody else’s will was in control._

_“I won’t leave you.” He felt his hold on the other’s hand tighten, “I’ll be gone for just a little while. Before you know it I’ll be back again.”_

_His vision was blurry but he could still make out objects and feel the elements around him. He wasn’t sure but he guessed that the other person frowned._

_“You say that but it feels like forever.” They stepped closer as a large wave slashed against their ship, splashing some of the fresh sea water onto them._

_It startled him because it felt incredibly real. He could feel the drops of water fall onto his hair and then his face, falling down onto his cheeks before making their way further down his skin. Reality and dreams mixed into one and Keith found himself lost between reality and dream._

_“I know. I feel the same.” He leaned in closer towards them, their foreheads touching, “Don’t tempt me.”_

_The other person smiled, “That I will. Deal with it.”_

_He felt something warm within his chest like a flame that was lit up. Incredible feelings of passion flooded through him. They were so incredibly tender that they wrapped around him like a blanket._

_“I love you.”_

_Keith staggered, the words leaving him in a state of confusion. To hear his own voice say such a thing… He didn’t know what to think of it. He never thought he would say those words, never even thought about them and yet now he said them. It was definitely his voice and his body but at the same time it wasn’t. It felt like he was at the border of dream and reality._

_“I love you too.” The other person spoke up but their words lit up a flame much stronger than before within his chest. They were sincere and Keith had no doubt in his mind that they meant every word they said._

_“That’s why you have to stay here. Don’t leave me behind.” They were desperate not to let go. It was amazing just how much of their passion he could feel through their voice alone._

_The blur before him moved, he felt arms around his arms. He also felt his own hands come to rest around the person’s waist._

_“I…” The words slowly began to fade and the blurred image blurred even more. Keith felt as if he was pulled out of the foreign body and back into the darkness._

 

* * *

 

He moved his fingers, feeling soft cloth under him. His body was heavy and his eyelids were still shut closed, although now they were a tad bit lighter. He managed to open his eyes, his blurry vision slowly clearing.

He could make out a dark wooden ceiling above him, moving to the side to see the rest of his surroundings. He was laying down on a soft king sized bed with white sheets, pillows as soft as the lightest of feathers.

The room he was in was bright, sun’s says coming in through the large windows that took up one entire wall. He could see the back of the ship out of it, seeing it move as it sailed forward.

There were many books, maps and other things Keith didn’t even know what they were used for. The room was spacious as well and apart from the bed, the other main aspect of the room was a large work table that stood just by the window that looked out of the sea.

He spotted a wall of maps, the ends of strings attached onto locations in a discreet manner, leading to the other end and another location. Then it hit him. He was on a pirate ship. He was sinking.

Keith quickly stood up and looked around again. Where is Pidge? Was she taken away? he remembered the sound of canons and then it was all black.

He made a run for the door but spotted something reflecting the light of the sun out of the corner of his eye. Luck was smiling on him, spotting his blade on the large desk. He took it before barging out of the room.

He was hit by cold air, sticking against his chest and welcoming him to the sight before him. Pirates. They were working along the deck and climbing the sails, each having their own task to attend to. However, as soon as they heard the loud bang of the doors opening, they all turned to look at Keith.

Most of them laughed while some grinned. They took joy in seeing his frightened expression, like a puppy lost at sea, which he was. A world of pirates was different, completely different from what he’s used to. It’s a world of take, and nothing else.

Keith pointed his blade towards the pirates that were taking cautious and slow steps towards him. Their amusement was evident on their faces but Keith wasn’t about to give them the pleasure of succumbing to them. If it was fear they wanted to see, then he would show none of it.

“Whoa! Hold up!” The pirates ceased their advance when another appeared from just below the deck. He was of a heavier build with a yellow headband just behind his bangs. His skin was a darker shade of brown and he carried a sheathed sword that was attached to his belt, just like the rest of the pirates had.

The crowd parted to let the larger pirate pass through until he stood before Keith. He kept his distance though as Keith held his blade up.

“Easy now, we don’t mean you any harm.” He held his hands up, as if Keith would believe him.

“Where’s my friend?”

“Who?”

“My friend. She was with me when you attacked the ship.” The canons couldn’t have hit her, could they? He was sure that she was okay until the point where he fainted and fell into the sea.

“Oh! She’s-“

“Keith! Over here!”

The sound of Pidge’s voice made him flinch, looking through the crowd to spot her. It didn’t take much effort because the pirates all looked behind to see Pidge coming out of the same door the other chubbier pirate had come from.

“Pidge!” She ran towards him with wide arms, jumping onto him before embracing him tightly, “I’m so glad you’re okay. I didn’t know where you were but they told me you were asleep. I was so worried.” 

“I’m fine, for now at least.” His eyes moved up onto the pirates again, his sword never moving downwards.

“Uhh… It’s okay buddy, we mean no harm, really.” The pirate with the yellow headband tried to assure but both Keith and Pidge are no fools. Pirates are pirates.

“Why did you save us?” He began asking questions before the pirates would state their demands. They were outnumbered but Keith didn’t want to end up in the same situation like on the other ship. He’d die fighting rather than be locked up hopelessly again.

“Captain’s orders.” The pirate held his arms up, “It would be much appreciated if you would put your blade away-“

“Where is the ship headed?” He didn’t give the pirate a chance to speak, “What do you want? And why did you save us?” His eyes narrowed, “And who is the captain?”

“That would be me.”

They all looked up towards the quarter deck, spotting a pirate who had his hands on his hips. It was hard for Keith to see him because he was standing just before the sun but he could make out his long blue coat that was being pushed back by the wind.

“The sleeping beauty had just woken up and already you’re causing a ruckus? I like that.” The pirate jumped down and Keith turned around to point his sword towards him. Now that he wasn’t high up, Keith could see the pirate much better.

He felt a strange sensation pass over him as soon as he had a clear view of the captain. He had short brown hair and warm brown skin. His eyes were blue, resembling the colour of the sea. He felt as if he had seen them somewhere before.

The unusual feeling intensified, his body stiffening in place. Strange, he could swear that he had seen this pirate before. Somewhere… But where? He couldn’t remember, nor did he understand why he suddenly felt so powerless before him.

Their eyes locked in something Keith couldn’t understand. He just stood there, watching as the pirate’s lips curved, “Lost for words? Can’t blame you, I do make a strong first impression.” His tone was teasing but it didn’t hold a hint of hostility within it.

Keith shook his head, tightening his hold on his blade to point it at the pirate again, “Why did you save us?” In a situation like this, surrounded by pirates, Keith had nothing else to do but to sound intimidating. They were two against a whole ship of pirates.

“Why?” The captain took a step closer and then another. It took Keith by surprise as he and Pidge moved back with every step the captain took. The crew moved to the sides, watching as the two stepped back and their captain forward.

Keith stopped in his tracks, his grip tight on his sword as the captain moved to stand before him. The pirate was carefree, foolish enough to stand within a range in which Keith could easily take him down with his blade. He didn’t know if he had skill to evade it or if he was just foolish enough to risk being cut.

The captain raised his index finger towards Keith’s chin, close but not touching, “You _caught_ my eye.” Was all he said, Keith’s brows rising in confusion.

“Don’t mess with me.” He moved his blade closer towards the pirate, his smile never fading. His eyes narrowed onto Keith’s weapon, “Where did you get that?”

“As if I’d tell you.” The pirate was too confident, Keith didn’t like it.

Then he saw the captain’s smile fade for just a second but it was enough for Keith to see the contrasting look before his smile returned. His brows had furrowed and his smile faded before quickly curving his lips again.

The pirate turned around, taking a few steps away from Keith and Pidge before turning around again. His confidence had set back in, smiling widely, “I hope you realise the position you’re in my dear mullet and gremlin.” The nickname made Pidge hiss under her breath.

“You’re well and alive only because we had mercy on you and saved your lives, and now that you’re here, its time we make things clear.” His blue eyes looked down onto the two, “I saved your lives and so they belong to me now. You’ll sail with me as part of this ship’s crew.”

“What?” Both Pidge and Keith asked at the same time. Stay here? They couldn’t do that! They’d never want to be a part of a pirate crew but more importantly, Shiro and Matt are still out there. They had to save them, not play around on a pirate ship.

“We’re not staying here. As a matter of fact, you’ll take us to the nearest town from here. Then we’ll go our separate ways.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.”

The captain blinked a couple of times before laughing out loud, “Haha! I really do like you!” He laughed before looking at the two again, “We’ll make a deal. That’s what pirates do.”

“We’re not pirates.”

The captain crossed his arms, “You may not have been but now our fates have intertwined. You can’t escape it.” His tone was teasing but excited at the same time. Keith watched him warily as he took a step forward again.

“The two of you will stay here and in exchange, I’ll provide everything you need. Food, water, clothing, you name it I grant it.” The captain moved much closer, his eyes trained on Keith, “I’m a generous man. I take care of my crew.”

“We have somewhere to be. We can’t stay here.” Keith’s words caught the pirate’s attention, rising a brow for Keith to explain further.

“My brother was taken hostage by the Galra empire. I need to find him.” He owes Shiro so much. He was the one who gave him a life and even if it wasn’t much, he has someone to fall ‘family’.

“Nope! No! No! No!” The captain was quick to speak, “I won’t involve myself in any Galra business and neither will you. You’re staying here mullet.” Their eyes met, challenging one another as they maintained their gaze.

The pirate had stated his demands and it was likely that he wasn’t about to change them. Needless to say that they were in the pirate’s mercy, sailing on a ship that was far away from any shore. Around them there was only blue.

If the pirate was set on keeping them here, then Keith would comply. He looked down at Pidge who was just as lost as he was. Strangely enough Keith felt as if this pirate would give them some sort of freedom, unlike Rolo and his crew who placed them into a cell.

“Okay.” Keith looked up, the pirate’s expression turning to that of surprise. It didn’t take Keith long to guess that the captain expected much more resistance.

“I’ll stay here and become a part of the crew. I’ll do anything you want but in exchange, Pidge is free to go.”

“What!?” Pidge quickly pulled on his sleeve, more than startled, “You can’t be serious! I’m not leaving you here!”

“Trust me.” He nodded towards her but she still held onto the sleeve of his jacket. The look she gave him was deadly but the idea that Keith had a plan prevented her from saying anything to counter. She will nag at him later on when they’re alone, that’s for sure.

The captain hummed in thought, his hand against his chin. His eyes were on Keith, as if examining him to see if he’s being serious about it.

“Let me get this straight, you’ll become a part of the crew and do anything I want in exchange for the gremlin’s freedom?”

Keith nodded, “She’ll be free to go where ever she wants. If she wants, she can stay on this ship but if she wants to, she can leave. She’s not bound to you and your crew.”

“Hmmm… And tell me, what kind of things would you do for me?” There was amusement in the pirate’s voice and Keith felt it.

“Anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“ _Anything_.”

The captain stood still for a minute before taking another step forward to stand right before Keith. He smiled widely before holding out his hand for Keith to shake, “Then we have a deal, dear mullet.”

Keith hesitated but shook the pirate’s hand nonetheless. He held onto it tightly, “Promise me.” The pirate was surprised again, “Promise me that you’ll keep your end of the deal.” 

The image of Shiro and the creature came back to mind and how despite Shiro agreeing to tell him where the heart of the sea was, the creature did nothing to honour their agreement. Keith wasn’t about to fall victim to the same trick.

“I promise. You have my word that the gremlin is free. She can go where ever she wishes.” The captain’s lips curved, shaking Keith’s hand with a huge smile. That’s as close to assurance as one will get from a pirate.

“Don’t grit you teeth.”

Keith flinched and realised that he really was gritting his teeth. He looked up at the pirate whose smile changed, turning into something much more fond, “We don’t have dentists aboard the Red Lion.” He teased but Keith could only watch in confusion.

The pirate took a step back, smiling as he looked at Keith. Those incredibly familiar eyes tore at him, leaving him with a strange feeling within his chest. If he could only remember where he had seen them before, it would all become much clearer.

“Now that that’s settle-“

“There’s one more thing.”

“Huh?” The captain was left confused again, Keith keeping his blade up and pointing it towards him.

“I challenge you to a duel.”

The crew chattered, surprised by the newbie’s boldness. They stared at him as he continued, “If I win, you’ll have no other choice but to help us look for our family members, both my brother and Pidge’s brother.”

The captain stood in place, stunned. His eyes were wide, staring at Keith before laughing. Pidge gave Keith another confused look before smiling. She finally knows where Keith is going with all of this.

“Seriously?” The captain held a hand up to his waist from laughing too hard. Once he calmed down a bit, the widest of smiles appeared on his face. He seemed to be enjoying himself, “You’re really something else. I really do like you, _a lot._ ”

“Good. Then you’ll agree to the duel.” Their eyes met in a challenge.

“And if I win?” The pirate asked, leaving Keith in a bit of a pinch. What else could he offer the man? Money? He didn’t have any. His services? But he already agreed to do anything the pirate wanted. Then what?

“If you win” He began but then paused, trying to think of something on the spot. His mind rushed to think of something while the pirates watched, all eyes on him. He couldn’t help but feel the amused simile of the captain who was more than excited to hear what Keith has to say.

“If you win… I-I’ll…” He eyed his blade, his throat dry as he swallowed hard, “I’ll give you my blade.”

His orchid purple eyes looked over his blade before up at the pirate. The captain’s wide smile disappeared, taking on a more surprised expression. It took keith aback by just how much the man’s expressions seemed to change over the span of their interactions.

One time he’s overly amused, the other he’s surprised, a better word for it would be shock. Keith found it hard to understand just what the pirate felt at this time but as long as he got what he wanted, it should be enough.

In order to find Shiro and Matt, Keith would put anything on the line. Even his blade… But who is to say that he will lose? It only gave him more determination to win.

“And why would I want your weapon?”

“Why not?” Keith asked knowingly, “You seemed interested in it a moment ago.”

“Hmmm…” The pirate hummed while the crew waited for his answer. They were all anxious, excited to see what will happen.

“Deal.” The captain gave his answer and Keith immediately felt his shoulders relax. He watched as the pirate took out his sword to point it at him. He tightened the grip on his blade.

“If you win, I’ll take the gremlin to where she needs to go and help her find her brother and yours. However, if I win, I get your blade.” The captain stated and Keith nodded.

The crew stepped away along with Pidge, giving the captain and Keith more space. Pidge was worried but it gave her some relief knowing that they were fighting with swords. If it’s with a blade, Keith won’t lose.

The two moved, walking in a circle while their eyes looked at one another. One wrong move and the other would move, using it to their advantage. Keith knew better than that though so e waited for an opening to strike.

As he bore into the blue eyes, an unsettling feeling washed over him. They were sharp and wary but then something within them changed into care. The pirate smiled but in a way that it took Keith by surprise.

The smile was fond while his eyes were warm. His concentration was long gone, staring at the other with an odd feeling within his chest. It was then when he blinked that he spotted the pirate charge at him, using his distraction to his advantage.

Keith quickly shook off his thoughts before his blade clashed with the pirate’s long sword. The captain’s sword was unusually dark and the hilt of it was black. He also noticed that there was a string attached to the pommet of it, a small shell hanging by the end of the string.

He pushed against the pirate, the force of his push sending the other back. He swung again but the captain countered, bending down a bit to swing at Keith’s waist but luckily the other countered.

“I forgot to introduce myself.” The pirate’s smile widened, his eyes meeting Keith’s again. Their blades met before the pirate leaned in closer to Keith’s face. It took Keith by surprise, watching as the pirate moved his face closer to his.

His chest tightened in a strange way as the pirate’s lips moved, “My name is Lance McClain, the captain of the Red Lion.”

Lance. The name was oddly familiar but Keith didn’t remember hearing it before. He felt something sharp hit him from within, his head throbbing while he tried to hold onto his blade.

Lance. A pirate with a puzzling smile and strangely familiar blue eyes. Lance… Lance…

“Keith! Watch out!”

He was snapped out of it when Pidge called out to him and noticed that Lance ducked, moving his leg with an aim to make Keith fall. It succeeded, Keith stumbling down in surprise.

He quickly focused again even though Lance had the obvious advantage now. He didn’t let go of his blade, raising it up to meet Lance’s sword that he had swung towards him.

Lance’s smile never disappeared, looking down at Keith in a playful manner. The captain was aiming for the win but something told Keith that he wasn’t taking this too seriously. His swings were string but they lacked something. They had no killing intent.

Keith pushed the pirate away with his sword, jumping up when Lance stumbled away. He regained his footing but Keith was quick, moving his blade as if he was born with it.

He moved in a way that only he knew, lowering down his weapon and taking the pirate by surprise. Lance could only watch as his sword was pushed out of his hands, looking at his hand in surprise.

Nobody had taught Keith how to fight. It was pure instinct and most of his moves were self-taught. It was like second nature to him, as if his body already knew what to do. Of course Shiro tried to teach him some things, as well as Matt, but when it came down to it, Keith already knew what to do.

His blade was a part of him, an essential extension of himself. He would never give it away and thus, he couldn’t lose. He had to win.

He raised up his blade to point its edge towards the pirate’s neck, pushing just lightly against the skin, “My win.”

Some of the members of the crew gasped, shocked to see their captain pinned down by the newbie. Pidge, meanwhile, had a wide smile on her face.

Lance’s eyes were on violet ones, his lips curved in amusement but also a tint of fondness. It made Keith uneasy.

“Yes, you won. Congrats.” Lance raises up his right hand for Keith to help him back up. He lowers his blade before he reached for Lance’s hand, pulling him up.

Once the captain is up on his feet again, Keith weakens his grip to let go but Lance’s hand holds his tightly. Their eyes meet again, sparkling the puzzling feeling within Keith’s chest to rise again. He felt drawn to the blue of those eyes, captivating him in ways he never experienced before.

They contradict everything Keith thinks should happen at the moment. Lance is a captain of the ship and Keith is just a random person he saved. There should be more force in Lance’s actions, much more brutality and carelessness as all pirates should be, but Keith finds none of it.

He finds care and hesitation in Lance’s actions. He felt it when they sparred. The way his sword hesitates to hit Keith fully and he strongly believes that if he really did get chance to stab him, his sword would stop before it did. His smiles are puzzling and his eyes are a maze.

Something within him told him all of this but Keith had to think twice about it. He had just met the pirate, all of his senses on high alert. Even though a part of him assured him that there was no need for that. The internal struggle within his chest was eating away at him, forming conflicting feelings he didn’t understand.

Then he felt it.

Something cold and round was pressed against his middle. His eyes widened, looking down to see a silver pistol pressed against him. His eyes trailed back onto the captain but instead of a smile, there was a tint of apology in his expression.

“I’m sorry Keith, but I can’t let you win.” His words weren’t threatening even though he was pointing a gun towards the other.

“Y-You cheater! Keith won fair and square!” Pidge took a step forward but she was stopped by the dark skinned pirate who moved in to restrain her.

Lance’s eyes didn’t move away from Keith, even though the other narrowed his own violet eyes. They didn’t move, feeling the cold wind blow against them.

“I should’ve known you would do this. You’re a pirate after all.” He clenched his fists, his right hand gripping his blade tightly.

He watched Lance’s expression but it didn’t change. It was apologetic but why? Keith had so many questions he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to know. Why did this pirate feel sorry? Maybe he doesn’t want to waste time, searching for someone he doesn’t even know. It makes sense, it really does. If he feels that way, then why did he accept Keith’s challenge?

“You want my blade that badly?” Keith asked, his voice low.

Lance nodded.

“Why?”

“It’s pirates nature to want pretty things.” He leaned in closer towards Keith, a closeness Keith wasn’t used to. He found the pirate’s face too close to his, so close that he could feel his lukewarm breath against his cheek, “Now that you’re mine, I wouldn’t want anything happening to you.”

Keith’s brow rose, confusion hitting him like a wave. Lance’s voice was low so only Keith had heard him. It felt threatening in a way that it felt like Lance didn’t want him to leave. It was clear as day, not hiding the message of it in those words. What also surprised him was the way Lance spoke about _him_ and not his blade.

“I will stay on the ship. We already agreed on that.” Keith said lowly, only Lance could hear him.

“You don’t understand the danger that waits ahead. Your brother was taken in by the Galra empire. If you go, you’ll die.”

“I won’t die.” Keith’s voice was firm with no hesitation.

He felt Lance tighten his hold on the pistol he held, his eyes wavering. His expression changed to something Keith couldn’t pinpoint. Worry? Sadness? Anxiety? Fear? Even guilt? A new wave of uncertainty hit him.

“How do I know you’re not lying? Something like that… you can never know.” Lance whispered, his voice softer.

Keith stood in place, not really knowing how to reply to that. The strong need from Lance, someone he doesn’t even know, is asking for assurance that he will be safe. A pirate he had met not even an hour ago. Yet his voice sounded almost desperate, much more so than anything he ever heard from Shiro.

It took him a while before his lips parted again, “You can fight.” His words made Lance move away just a bit so that he could see his face.

“Just like sailing along the sea, you break through the waves to go forward. You don’t give up despite the hardships thrown at you. I’ll fight for what I believe is right. That should be enough.” He watched as Lance’s eyes examined him up close, finally for the first time seeing confusion in those blue eyes.

Then he saw something else flicker within the pirate but it passed through the blue shades as fast as a crushing wave before it disappeared. Captain’s lips curved on the edges, slowly turning into a grin.

_“It really is you.”_

Keith watched the pirate as he moved away, moving the pistol away from Keith’s body as well. When he saw the chance, Keith moved his blade quickly, knowing the pistol out of Lance’s hand before it fell onto the ground.

The captain was taken aback when he found Keith’s blade pointed at him again. He was surprised but soon his smile returned. He laughed, not caring how loud it was.

Keith watched him carefully and once the captain calmed down, blue eyes met his, “I really do _like_ you. I can’t wait to spend some more time getting to know you while we sail.”

This time Keith smiled as well, “While sailing towards the Galra empire you mean.”

“Alright, alright! You win! I admit my defeat. Happy?”

“Very.”

Keith lowered his sword before sheathing it. He leaned down to pick up the captain’s silver gun, one that was pressed against him just moments ago, “This is yours.”

Lance took the gun, his smile wide.

A large wave splashed against the ship, large enough that it sent some of the water above and onto everyone on the deck.

“What’re you all waiting for? Get back to work!” The captain gave his command and soon enough the crew went back to attending the sails, cleaning the wooden floor and other tasks they were doing before Keith emerged.

“Why don’t you introduce yourselves properly? Now that you’ll be staying on my ship, it’ll be helpful to know your names.”

“Right.” Keith glanced to the side to see Pidge running towards him. Once she reached him, she moved to stand beside him.

“I’m Keith. Keith Kogane.”

“Keith.” Lance repeated, even though he already knew and called him by name before. Must have heard it when Pidge called out to him. Still, the way he said his name made something spark within Keith. The unsettling feelings within him made him nauseous in a strange way.

“I’m Pidge.” Pidge introduced herself with a frown, making a point that she didn’t trust the pirate at all. She had even introduced herself using her nickname, not her real name, Katie Holt, and she wants to keep it this way.

“It’s a pleasure, Pidge.” His eyes moved, “Keith.” They held gazes for a moment before the captain swung his arm to push Hunk forward next to him, “This is Hunk. He’ll give you a tour around the ship and then introduce you to your new duties. Once you’re done, it’ll be dinner time.”

The mention of food made their stomachs growl. They didn’t eat since they left that night Shiro and Matt were taken.

“I’ll leave you in Hunk’s hands then.” With that Lance turned around to leave but stopped after making three steps, “And Keith.”

Keith turned, the three of them pausing to look at Lance. The captain turned around, “You’ll dine with me in my room. Understood?”

“What?”

“You heard me. _Anything_ I want, remember?”

Lance turned, walking away with a pleased smirk on his face.

Keith watched him go, realising that from the moment he made the deal, his life was going to become hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> Ok so I need your help. I want to ask you guys two things:  
> 1) Am I being too cliché? I feel like that's my biggest problem and I want to know what you guys think.  
> 2) What other tags can I add for this story? I'm terrible at tagging so it'd be cool if you could suggest some.
> 
> It's great that most of the fics update on Halloween XD I already read 3 chapters of stories I follow. I wanted to update yesterday but then I thought "Why not wait a day and update on Halloween?" so I did.
> 
> This chapter was super stressful to write so I'm anxious to know what you guys think. It took me a while because they're meeting for the first time.
> 
> If you wanna follow me on Tumblr its:  
> [emperor-akashii](http://emperor-akashii.tumblr.com/)  
> [lancyblue](https://lancyblue.tumblr.com//) (Voltron blog)
> 
> Message me anytime you want on any of those two. I'll be happy to reply!


	4. Dinner

“Follow me. I’ll show you the bottom decks.” Hunk led the way, aiming for the stairs leading downstairs with Keith and Pidge following suit.

Keith spared one more look at the top deck before going down, noting just how dark the ship was. Unlike any other ship he had seen from the distance, this one really stood out the most.

Instead of the natural white or brown colours of the wood, the ship was painted in the darkest possible black. The sails of all the ships he had seen before were white, even Rolo’s own pirate ship. However, the sails of this ship were red, bloody red. They moved through the waves swiftly and quickly, as if the sea itself was making way for them to pass.

Keith spared a glance up to the ship’s wheel which was up right above the captain’s cabin. He was surprised when he didn’t see anyone behind it. Were they being carried by the wind only? Then again, it’s not like Keith was an expert at anything sea related.

They made their way downstairs to the canon area that was fairly similar to the one in Rolo’s ship. However, compared to that one, this one was much smaller. It was big, don’t take him wrong, but compared to the one they had been in before, it was smaller in size.

There were a considerable number of canons along the sides, placed next to the holes from which they could shoot from.

“Do you know how to shoot?”

Hunk asked and the two shook their heads.

“I’ll teach you then. You’ll have to know if you’re a part of the crew now.”

“I’m up for that. Can you show us now?” Pidge asked eagerly with a mischievous look on her face. Knowing how to fire a canon would be useful so they listened as Hunk explained it to them.

“It’s easy. All you do it push it up towards the wall and then get a bomb to put inside. You light up this string here and BAM! You’ve fired a canon.”

“Somehow I expected something more complicated.” Pidge remarked.

“I-It’s harder than it looks. It took me a while to actually fire it. The sound really pierces your ears.”

Keith placed a hand on the wood of the wall to feel the warmth of it. Were all ships this warm? He didn’t feel anything like this on Rolo’s ship.

He let curiosity lead him, walking away from Pidge and Hunk to see stairs leading further down to the lower level. He felt a strange pull, almost a whisper guiding him through.

He couldn’t shake off the feeling of familiarity, as if he had been on the ship before. Its black wood was soothing, even though it cracked under him with every step he took. He felt as if he knew where to go, even though he had never been on the ship before.

He made his way down the stairs, spotting the crew quarters on one side and the kitchen on the other. He felt something pull at him, leading him to a hidden hatch that was on the ground. He opened it, spotting the countless treasure chests.

Of course. Pirates take pride in their treasures so they have to have some storage room to put it in. It made sense, but now that he actually saw all the gold, he couldn’t help but be impressed. The coins and jewellery was shining brightly, almost blinding him. It made him wonder just how many innocent people these pirates had to rob to get all of these.

“There you are!” Keith jumped when he heard Hunk’s voice, the pirate running towards him when he made his way up, quickly closing the hatch to the treasure room behind Keith.

“Don’t sneak away like that buddy! That’s not cool at all.”

“Nice one Keith.” Pidge smirked before the two shared a fist bump, Hunk brushing his hand down his face.

“Not cool.” The bulkier pirate said, turning around to face the kitchen, “Come on, let me show you my area of expertise!” A big smile appeared on his face but before walking into the said room, he made a point to wait for the two newbies to go in first.

The kitchen was medium sized and had all the equipment they needed to get the job done. There were lots of pans that were hanging up on the wall, ready to be used when need be. There was also a stove to cook on, another pan for grilling and sinks.

“What do you mean by ‘my area of expertise’?” Pidge asked, looking over the kitchen while pushing up her glasses. She examined the area and all of it’s details.

“I’m the chief cook on this ship! My job is to cook for everyone but of course when something else comes up I’m around to help as well.”

“In other words you’re the pirate we definitely wanna befriend.” Talking about eating made them both hungry. Their stomachs betraying them when they called out, making them blush.

“You must be hungry. I’ll fetch you guys something.” Hunk turned to one of the boxes that were on the ground, taking out two pieces of bread before putting them up on the counter, “How about some tuna sandwiches? We eat fish with everything around here.”

“Sounds good.”

“Can’t complain.”

Hunk smiled widely, “Two tuna sandwiches coming right up!” He got to work and while he did that, Pidge and Keith sat down on two empty chairs by the counter.

“Where does the crew usually eat?” Pidge asked curiously.

“Oh! There’s actually one more room I have to show you both. It’s a sort of a dining hall for the crew.” Hunk paused making the sandwiches and opened the door that was behind him. On the other side was a larger room filled with tables and chairs. By no means was it tidy.

“And we gotta eat there?”

“U-Huh!”

Pidge grumbled, placing her hand against the table before leaning her head against her hand. She glanced up at Keith, eyeing him while also exchanging secret messages between them. It wasn’t something Keith could read instantly but he could only guess what Pidge was trying to convey.

They needed some time alone to talk things out and settle on a plan. With Hunk here, they can’t really talk things through. They also needed those sandwiches though and so distracting him from making them was not an option. Keith got that message clearly from Pidge who gave him a frown once he had moved his eyes from Hunk and then back at her. She would have none of it. No food equals doom.

“I guess Hunk and I will have to eat in the dinning room. Keith gets special treatment.”

The said mullet scowled, “It’s not like I asked for it.” On contrary, he would rather eat with Pidge than be alone with the captain. There was something about Lance that made him uneasy, in more ways than one. He didn’t know how to explain it, just like he couldn’t explain what he feels towards the person in his dreams and the sea.

“It’s gonna be fine, don’t worry about it.” Hunk assured, “Lance seemed really intrigued by you. I think he wants to get to know you more. It’ll be better than dining with the crew too, trust me on that one. I’ll be sure to prepare extra portions for tonight.”

“Please do.” Pidge looked up at the pirate with puppy eyes, “Can I have some of those extras too?”

“Of course! But that’s only because you’re newbies. After today, you’ll receive the same treatment as the rest of the crew. We gotta be wary of our supplies.” They can only restock when docking at a port.

“That sucks.” Pidge huffed but then turned to Keith, exchanging another silent message. Hunk seems talkative enough so they could ask questions to probe information out of him.

“So Lance is the captain?” Keith leaned again the table, watching as Hunk made the finishing touches on their sandwiches.

“Yep! I mean, what more of an introduction do you need after what happened, right?” Hunk pushed the two plates towards them and as soon as he did, Pidge wasted no time biting into her sandwich. She moaned in satisfaction as soon as the flavours dissolved in her mouth.

“Hunk I think you’re my favourite.”

The pirate smiled, scratching the back of his head, “I’m glad you like it.”

“So, where are we headed?” Keith asked as he swallowed his first bite.

“Not sure. You’ll have to ask Lance that one.”

The two gave glanced at each other before looking back at Hunk, “You don’t know?”

“W-Well I knew! But then we suddenly changed course and found ourselves face to face with Rolo’s ship. I don’t know where we’re going now.”

“Shouldn’t the crew know about that?”

“Y-Yeah!” Hunk seemed panicked, twitching in place while Pidge and Keith stared at him. Pidge raised a brow, giving the pirate a questioning look, “You don’t wanna tell us.”

The pirate bumped his index fingers together in a guilty manner, “I don’t know if I’m allowed to.” He looked up at the two who were staring at him, “No! No! You’re getting nothing out of me if that’s what you’re hoping for.” He crossed his arms and turned to the side, “My lips are sealed.”

Challenge accepted. A mischievous smirk appeared on Pidge’s face, turning to Keith to give him the memo. She was gonna get as much info as she could out of Hunk whether he likes it or not.

After they had finished their meal, Hunk led them to the dinning area to show them the room from the inside. Some of the crew were already there, drinking beer and other alcoholic drinks. It was after Pidge’s constant probing that Hunk decided to make a run for it, making an excuse that he had to start preparing dinner for everyone.

The two used this to their advantage, finding a secluded table to sit at to discuss their plans.

“What was all that about Keith? For a moment I thought I would never see you again!” Pidge sat down with a thud, crossing her arms and glaring holes at the other.

“I’d never leave you Pidge. We’re in this together, you know that.” He assured, sitting down next to her.

“But you made a deal with the pirate! What were you thinking? You realise he can make you do whatever he wants, right? Unless you’re not going to keep your end of the deal?” She asked curiously. Keith was a fair person so she couldn’t imagine him not sticking to a deal once he made it.

“I’ll do whatever he wants as long as we find Matt and Shiro. Until then, I don’t mind being his dog.” They didn’t have another choice.

Pidge frowned, leaning against the chair she was sitting on, “I’m surprised we’re not in cuffs right now. Maybe there’s hope after all.” These pirates were either foolish or had some ulterior motives, “The captain has taken a liking to you. We have to use that to our advantage.”

Keith scowled.

“Listen up.” She unfolded her hands to place her right hand against her chin, “He makes the shots around here so its best that we get on his good side. It’s his word that goes around here so if he wants us in cuffs, we’ll be in cuffs. It’s a miracle he agreed to help us. Usually pirates would make a deal and then not stick to it. That’s what I read in books anyway.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Just do what he says. Follow the terms of the deal.”

“Easy for you to say. I basically sold myself to a pirate.”

Pidge’s hazel eyes moved onto him, “This is all for Matt and Shiro. Once we find them, we can make a deal to overwrite the one you already made. Your freedom in exchange for something else.”

“T-That… Would it work?”

“We gotta try. If it’s something of high value, I don’t see a reason as to why he wouldn’t accept. Gold is much more precious than your sorry ass.” She grinned while Keith rolled his eyes. He liked the plan though, but he wasn’t going to admit it. All he has to do is let himself be bossed around by Lance and then once they find Matt and Shiro, make another deal. Perfect!

“And if he doesn’t agree or things go haywire, we can always run away.” Running away was always an option but Keith was a fair person. He didn’t want to disrespect the conditions of a deal once it was made, even if it’s with a pirate. That wasn’t him.

“We have a plan then.” Keith looked up at Pidge, “I’ll find out where we’re headed from Lance while you get us much information from Hunk as you can.”

Pidge’s mischievous smirk appeared, “Hunk will be easy to crack. Leave it to me.”

The two fist bumped, now set and ready to get to action. They did have some time before night would set so they went up to the upper deck to get some fresh air. They watched as the ship sailed with incredible speed through the waves, letting the fresh air of the outside soothe them.

As Keith leaned on the wood of the edge, he noticed Lance up next to the wheel. The captain was leaning on the wooden rail with a smirk, looking down at the lower deck before their eyes met. Nobody was at the wheel as they sailed and the captain seemed confident enough to let the ship sail on its own.

Keith narrowed his eyes when Lance shot him a wink, his hand mimicking a gun being fired at him before he walked away. The dinner was going to be a disaster.

 

* * *

 

The dinner was a disaster.

As soon as dinner time was announced, the crew made it clear that he was not welcome to eat in the dinning area. Instead a couple of them pushed him forward to the captain’s quarters where Lance stood, waiting for him at the doorway.

“Ouch~ You’re breaking my heart Keith. I’ve been anxiously waiting to dine with you all day. At least give me a small smile.” Lance had his arms folded against his chest, more than enjoying the sight before him.

Keith managed to get out of the crew’s hold before taking a couple of steps towards Lance, “I’ll smile. If it’s a fake smile you’re looking for.”

The smirk on Lance’s face widened and Keith wanted nothing more than to punch it off his face, “True.” The captain agreed, placing his index finger just below Keith’s chin, “I’d rather see a genuine one.”

Keith stared into the blue eyes before him, suddenly realising just how close their faces were. He moved away, passing Lance to storm into the captain’s room. Lance watched him go, dismissing the crew members that brought him before closing the door behind him, leaving them alone.

The captain’s room was the room Keith had woken up in. It was the same as when he had left it, only this time the table on the side was prepared for dinner. It had a clean white tablecloth with many food items on top. There were two candles that were placed on the table as well for better lighting.

“I hope you’re hungry at least.” Lance made his way towards the table, pulling up a chair for Keith.

The atmosphere was strange but Keith remembered the plan he and Pidge had made. He had to get on Lance’s good side… And so he sat down, letting Lance push the chair forward when he sat down.

The captain seemed content, going to sit on the opposite side of the table. Their eyes met once seated and Keith found himself lost in the colour blue once again.

“Do you like fish?”

“Huh?” He flinched, released from the captivating blue.

“I asked if you like fish. It’s a frequent dish around here.” Lance took a sip out of his cup, red liquid inside. Keith guessed it was red wine.

“I don’t dislike it.” He said, looking down at the choices he had. Of course there was a large grilled fish that was placed on a large wooden plate but there was also a salad, potatoes, fruits and even some pieces of chicken.

“Just in case you don’t like the fish.” Lance remarked when he noticed Keith’s eyes gaze over the chicken.

“Thanks… I guess.” He took his fork and knife, taking a bit out of everything. The tuna sandwich did little to satisfy him so he was hungry. He took a large bite of the potatoes before looking up. Lance was leaning against the table, staring at him with his plate empty.

“What?” He made a puzzled face and then realised something. It was too late though, he swallowed the potato, “Is it poisoned?”

Lance chuckled in response, “You really think I would want to poison you? You’re my special guest if you didn’t notice.”

Keith scowled, glaring at Lance before looking down at the food again. Now that he was his slave, there was no point in poisoning him. At least that’s what he’d like to think.

“I’m honoured.” He took another bite, this time choosing to try the chicken. To earn one’s trust, you have to trust them first.

Lance hummed in thought, taking his own utensils to dig in, “Did Hunk show you around?”

A nod, “He did.” Then he thought of a question, “Why is the ship black?”

Lance quirked a brow, “That’s her charm. You don’t like it?”

“No.” Looking back down at his plate, Keith took another bite, this time trying the salad, “It’s nice. Different. I like it.”

“Hmmm~” Lance hummed thoughtfully and when Keith looked up he noticed that his eyes were on him, “What?”

“Nothing.” Lance turned his gaze away, chewing on the food that was in his mouth, “I’m glad you like my beautiful maiden.”

“Maiden?”

“The Red Lion. She’s beautiful and fierce but very difficult to tame. I know this first hand.” Lance smiled while Keith gave him a puzzled look, “It’s just a ship.”

Blue eyes show up to meet his, “She’s much more than that.” Keith found himself lost in a confining haze, unable to look away. Only when Lance looked away did he find himself back in his seat.

He blinked to clear his vision, taking a bit piece of the fish before showing it into his mouth. He felt the ship sway and shake as it moved through the waves. The inaudible sound of a growl reached his ears, just below a whisper. It made him turn in his chair to look behind him but nothing was there.

Strange. He must be really tired. Dismissing it at that, he focused on the captain before him. It was his time to ask questions.

“Where are we sailing?”

Lance didn’t look up as he answered, “Kyma Harbour.”

Keith choked on his food. The pirate city? One that was swarming with pirates? “Why are we going there?”

“To meet someone. I need them to help me find something.”

“Find something? Did you forget our deal?” Would Lance honour the deal? Keith paused in eating, his full attention on the captain.

“I didn’t forget. I’m a man of my word.” Lance looked up, their eyes meeting before Lance smiled, “I’m searching for something just like you’re looking for your brother. While on our quest to find him, I also have the right to continue my search as well.”

Keith raised a brow, cautious, “We don’t have the time. Who knows what they might be doing to Shiro as we speak.” He could be laying down in a cold cell or even worse, he could be tortured.

“I’m sticking to my end of the deal. It won’t hurt you to comply and besides, it’s not like you have a choice.” Lance shot back noting the unsure look on Keith’s face. He leaned his head on his hand, enjoying the look of a frustrated Keith before him.

“It will only play in your favour because what I’m looking for is something that the Galra want.” Lance’s words made Keith look up.

He remembered the time the Galra had taken Shiro and Matt, thinking back on what the monster was asking Shiro. It clicked, “Heart of the Sea.”

“Yep!” Lance pointed at him with his finger, mimicking a gunshot with his hand. He leaned on the table, his sole attention on Keith, “It’s something everyone wants but no matter where they look, they can’t find it.”

Now that he thought about it, how would Shiro know about the treasure the pirates want? He tried to push the puzzling thought away to focus on Lance. The captain’s smile faded, replaced by a much more serious expression. It made Keith uneasy.

“Did you ever consider what the ‘Heart of the Sea’ actually is? And if you did, then how would you find it? There are no maps or clues to its location, an eternal mystery.” Lance stood up and walked over to the wall that had maps stuck to it. Keith watched as Lance stopped before the maps, looking up at the large one in the centre.

“I’ve been on a quest to find it but unlike everyone else, I have an idea where to look.” He tilted his head to the side, just enough so that he could see Keith, “Did you hear the tales about it?”

Keith remembered the woman on the beach and what she had told him. He didn’t really understand her and did want to hear what Lance has to say so he shook his head.

“Long ago there was someone who the sea loved. A notorious pirate that defined nature’s every expectation. He was unpredictable and ruthless to those he considered his enemies.” There was a chance in Lance’s voice as he talked and Keith felt it. When he spoke again, it was just above a whisper, barely loud enough for Keith to hear, “But very caring and loving to those he loved.”

Those words held weight to them but in a meaning Keith didn’t understand. He didn’t have much time to think about it before Lance spoke again, “The sea gave him its heart but now he’s gone.”

Lance turned around to look at Keith, “He is the key we need to find the heart. He may not be here but his legacy lives on.”

“What do you mean?” Keith managed to ask, watching as Lance took a few steps towards him, “It’s been ten thousand years since then but I’ve been holding onto his memory.” Lance’s voice was softer, now standing before him. Keith leaned against his chair and looked up at the blue of the other’s eyes.

“I’ve been searching for a _very_ long time, collecting all of the mementos he left behind.” Keith watched as Lance leaned closer, “I have them all and now that I’ve found the last pieces, only one is left.” Keith noticed swirls of longing and sorrow in the blue of those eyes.

“What is it?” He managed to ask in the captivity of the captain’s gaze.

Lance leaned in closer, his hands on both of the chair’s armrests, “A treasure so precious that _he_ would never tell anyone what it was, not even those that were closest to him. Something he would never hand over to anyone.”

Keith leaned further back into his chair, feeling Lance’s breath close to his cheek. He felt a wave pass through him, one that always left him feeling confused and uncertain. He was entranced by the blue before him, finding himself captive one again under their gaze. He felt the warmth within his chest but it only left him feeling painful within.

He watched as a smile appeared on Lance’s face, her expression soft and so full of longing that Keith had noticed before, only this time it was much clearer to see. His eyes followed Lance as he slowly pushed himself up, making his way back to the map.

“You’ll help me Keith. I need to find it.” His voice was softer as well, “I’ve been looking for so long, _so, so_ long. Now that I’m this close, it’s making me that more anxious.”

“This…” Keith spoke up, finding his voice, “Is that the Heart of the Sea?”

“No.” Lance’s reply was quick, “It’s the final piece of the puzzle. I’ve collected the rest and once we find it, we’ll find the Heart as well.”

That is what the Galra are searching for. Something that Shiro knows about. Shiro… How would he know? Was he faking it? Then why wouldn’t he admit it? It is a treasure all of the pirates are searching for, left behind by a pirate that lived ten thousand years ago. This means that for ten thousand years, nobody was able to find it. Would they really be the ones to get ahold of it when many before them couldn’t?

“You said you found the rest of the puzzle. What are the other pieces?” Keith asked curiously.

“Who knows?”

Keith shrugged.

“A pirate never dishes out his secrets Keith.” A smile returned to Lance’s face, going to sit back down in his seat, “But as a special treat I’ll show you one of the pieces.”

“So? What is it?” Keith’s curiosity sparked, raising a brow when Lance made no effort to move, “Uhhh…”

“You’re in it.” Lance’s smile turned into a mischievous smirk, leaning his hand on the table. He was mocking him, Keith could definitely tell.

“The chair?” With his answer came an amused laugh from Lance.

“Just tell me already!” If Lance doesn’t stop laughing, Keith will knock him out of the chair.

“You’re in it Keith!” Lance repeated, purposely prolonging the teasing, “You’re cute when you’re frustrated.”

His cheeks gained a tint of red, he looked away, “Shut up.”

Lance leaned against his chair, folding his arms, “The Red Lion.” The captain’s words made Keith look back at him again, “She used to belong to him.”

“The ship?” Suddenly Keith realised that the ship was ten thousand years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are always about 5,000 words long but this one fell a bit short. Maybe I should warn you guys that this fanfic will have flashbacks like the one in the previous chapter. They'll be really short (mostly) but some may be longer. Just a warning in case you're not a fan. Unfortunately they're necessary for this story. Also please let me know if the characters are OC. That's like my biggest fear T.T
> 
> The comment section is filled with sea puns! =_= But it's not a bad thing! I like it~ (^3^)~♥
> 
> SEA you guys later!
> 
> (None of the chapters are beta'd so sorry if you spot any mistakes. I try)


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT (NOT AN UPDATE)

I hate getting notifications that a story I follow updated but it turns out that it's _not_ an update. I try to avoid it and never post a note instead of a chapter but unfortunately I'll have to do it this one time. I've thought about what I could do with this story over and over, and in the end I decided to start it over.

The truth is that I'm lazy and I don't think I'll be able to finish this. I don't want to leave you guys hanging with an incomplete story so I decided to delete everything I have and instead post a one-shot. I'll post it here once I write it so that you guys can be notified when I post. I'm really sorry to those of you who were waiting for an update all this time but after reading the chapters over again, I found myself cringing while reading all of it. This is a story I wrote long time ago and it was one of my first stories here on ao3 next to _The Stars Above_. It's just... I don't like how it turned out so I'll improve it.

Again, I'm so sorry that you were waiting this long. I feel terrible about it but promise that I'll get the one-shot up soon. Recently I've been very lazy with my fanfics and finding little motivation to write. I don't know why that is but yeah... I'm not as motivated as I was before and the ideas just escape me these days. This isn't an excuse for not updating but yh... That's how I've been for a while now. Again, I'm so sorry if you got excited that the story updated. I'll work on the one-shot and give the story a proper beginning and ending. Thank you for reading this and sorry again.

I'll keep everything as is now but when I'm done writing the one-shot, I'll delete everything and post it. That's the plan.

For those of you who are reading _My Cursed Fate_ , just know that I would like to continue writing that story but I found little motivation to update that as well. After writing a one-shot for this, I'll try to update that as well. Sorry that it's taking me so long, I feel incredibly guilty for it.

With love,

Star <3


End file.
